The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for a mixture compressing internal combustion engine.
A fuel injection valve is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 39 39 093), in which swirl-generating means are provided in order to atomize the fuel as it passes through a narrow flow opening. This has the disadvantage, however, that the strong centrifugal forces acting upon the fuel cause an undesirably pronounced flaring of the stream. In addition, the high frictional resistance upon passage to the narrow flow opening makes the fuel stream pattern even more nonuniform. With this arrangement, injection that is as properly aimed as possible and is finely atomized, which is a prerequisite for optimal fuel combustion, cannot yet be assured with satisfaction.